Semiconductors devices such as memory devices reside in many computer and electronic products. Memory devices store data. Input data is stored into a memory device in a write operation. Output data is outputted from the memory device in a read operation.
Most memory devices have data terminals or data pins (input/output pins) for transferring the input and output data. Some memory devices provide codes such as error correction codes so that the input or output data can be verified.
The codes are usually transferred on code terminals different from the data terminals. The code terminals occupy space in the memory device, thereby reducing available space of the memory device for other purposes.